User blog:AHarmlessTaco/AHarmlessTaco: Akali Rework
Abilities Akali gains | % per 100 AP)}}}} of her bonus AD}} as bonus movement speed outside of combat. |description2 = Akali's basic attacks deal | % per 100 AP)}}}} of her AD|AD}} as bonus on-hit magic damage. |targeting = * Sustain swapped for mobility as per fighter vs assassin gameplay elements. * Passive is still subject to change but I figured I would just fix the broken part and leave it be for now. }} Akali throws her chained kama in a line, retracting it at the end of its trajectory. Upon its return, the kama impales itself on the first enemy or terrain it collides with, tethering Akali to them for up to 2 seconds and dealing physical damage if it impaled a unit. |description2 = While tethered, Akali may cast or . Doing either will break the tether. |description3 = Any enemies tethered to Akali who dash to break the tether will be and dealt damage, ending the tether. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = | }} |speed = 1700 |cost = |costtype = energy }} Akali becomes untargetable and dashes through the unit or terrain tethered by , striking through all enemies in her path and dealing magic damage. Upon arriving at an enemy, she will immediately attempt to land a basic attack on her target. If Akali successfully attacks an enemy champion this way, she will restore . |description2 = The strike-through distance increases the closer Akali was to her target before dashing. |leveling = |range = | }} |speed = 2000 |cost = 80 |costtype = energy }} | }} Akali uses a stock system on this ability; she stores a ‘’smoke bomb”, up to a maximum of 2 stored at once. |description2 = Akali throws down a smoke cover which lasts for 5 seconds. Enemies outside of the smoke cover lose all of units inside and the ability to target those units, while enemies inside the smoke cover become . |description3 = Upon entering the smoke cover, Akali immediately gains bonus movement speed that decays over 1 second, but refreshes each time she re-enters the smoke cover. In addition, Akali cannot be by enemies further than 400 units from her while she is within the smoke cover. |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = 40 |costtype = energy + 1 smoke bomb |leveling = |range = | }} |targeting = * Enemies outside the shroud cannot see allies inside, nor can they target them with abilities. * Enemies inside the shroud cannot see outside of the shroud, and cannot see Akali unless very close to her. * This ability creates a very tense dynamic between Akali and her enemies. If Akali jumps the enemy ADC, the ADC's team must sacrifice vision of the rest of Akali's team to save the ADC or to find Akali. }} Akali flourishes her kamas, dealing physical damage to nearby enemies. |leveling = |range = 325 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = energy }} , dealing physical damage and a short distance towards her if she was tethered to a unit. Killing a unit with this ability restores . |leveling = |leveling2 = | }} |cost = 30 |costtype = energy }} | }} + physical damage. |description2 = Landing a subsequent Vorpal Strike against a marked target will consume the mark, dealing bonus magic damage and restoring . This bonus damage is increased by % for every , up to double damage against targets of their maximum health}}. |description3 = Vorpal Strike resets the autoattack timer and may be cast during . |leveling = | }} |leveling2 = |cooldown = 4 |targeting = * This ability reinforces Akali's current playstle of waiting in the enemy team for opportunities to strike. This provides a powerful, but delayed execution that encourages counterplay. Enemies that are marked must choose between remaining in the area and risking execution, and running away and waiting out the mark. }} Category:Custom champions